Concerned Big Brothers & Little Sister's Boyfriend
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Its summer-time & Alice Cullen is back in Forks to visit her family. The pixie's had a tiring year at Harvard & now she's happy to be home. Her big brothers are glad to have their little sister back at home but what do now that she has a boyfriend?


**Summary: Its summer-time and Alice Cullen is back in Forks to visit her family. The pixie's had a tiring year at Harvard & now she's happy to be home. Her big brothers, Edward & Emmett are glad to have their little sister back at home but it isn't nice to know that she has her first serious boyfriend, is it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight related. All I own is the plot.**

**Alice POV**

I pushed in my key and pulled open the door, sighing happily as I held onto my boyfriend's hand as we walked into my parents' house. It was around two in the afternoon and no one knew we were here. Classes had ended last week and now here I was, surprising my family with a long over due visit.

Jasper brought our bags and left them near the door, glancing at me nervously. "Um Alice, where's everyone?" he asked in a small whisper. I bit back a chuckle as I realised that Jazz was actually afraid of meeting my parents and siblings. I met him a few months back and fell in love with him a few weeks later. It wasn't exactly love at first sight…

_Flashback:_

_It was early at morning and I was running late for my Economics class; I couldn't even skip it because I had to submit an assignment. I'd overslept after having a bit too much to drink at my sorority house but that's another story. _

_Right then, it was raining and I felt sick to my stomach as my head was fucking hurting liking hell and I hadn't had anything to eat. I ran as fast as I could towards the Economics building but that wasn't easy with books in my hands, my bag slung across my shoulder and my umbrella threatening to blow away._

_On arriving to the classroom, I shrieked with frustration when I saw that it was empty and a note had been taped onto the door saying that my teacher, Professor Jackson had a family emergency and class was cancelled for the rest of the week. _

_I took a deep breath and began to walk back when all of a sudden someone bumped into me and my books and umbrella went flying into a puddle of water, knocking me on the cold, wet ground._

_I looked up to glare at whoever had been walking without looking and narrowed my eyes at the tall blonde guy. "What the fuck, dude? Don't you watch were you're going?" I all but shouted angrily. _

_He extended a hand to help me stand up but I didn't bother to take help from him. I stood up with as much grace as I could manage. I groaned when I saw that my assignment was dripping with rain water and my umbrella had blown away. The blue eyed stranger stared at me guiltily. I was in a perfectly horrible mood that morning and this guy had to come and make it even worse for me! But boy, he was damn sexy looking. Tall, muscular, blonde, broad shouldered and on top of all of it, he had the deepest blue eyes! Talk 'bout dreamy…_

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. I was in such a hurry to get to Economics class that I wasn't focused on anything else", he said in a southern accent, gesturing towards Prof. Jackson's room."And my efforts got wasted for no reason, it got cancelled."_

"_You're in Jackson's class? How come I've never seen you before? The semester started two months ago!" I said, facing him with my arms folded across my chest._

"_I know. I started late. My little sister passed away so I had to stay back in Texas to arrange the funeral. She was the only family I had left so... it just didn't feel right", he explained with sad eyes._

_I didn't know how to reply to this revelation. For the past minutes I'd been really angry at the sexy stranger. I mean, what're you supposed to say to someone whom you've been really rude to and you find out that their sister died?_

_It stopped raining._

"_I'm sorry to hear about your sister."_

_He shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it, ma'am."_

_There was an awkward moment of silence as he towered over me and seemed to be mentally arguing with himself about something. _

"_And I'd rather if you wouldn't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."_

_He grinned boyishly, distracted from his thoughts. "Then can ya tell me your name?" Is he flirting with me? Oh My God, he IS flirting with me!_

"_I'm Alice Cullen", I replied coyly. _

"_It's nice to meet you Alice. I'm Jasper Whitlock."_

**xXx**

And thatwas the beginning of something special. I know it sounds like something every nineteen year old would say about her first boyfriend, but Jasper Whitlock is everything to me.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at him. "My mom is probably out back in the garden and my dad's likely to be at the hospital." My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the Chief of surgery at Forks General.

"What about Emmett and Edward?" (They're my elder brothers.)

"I can hear their voices coming from the backyard. Meaning, they're here too!" I chirped excitedly. I bolted out of the door, clutching onto Jazz's hand and into the garden.

My mother, Esme was standing still, scolding my eldest bear of a brother Emmett, for running over her flowerbeds while playing football with Edward. Edward's wife, Bella and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie were giggling from their spots under the patio.

"Jeez Em! I thought that at twenty seven years old, you'd learn how to control yourself and not act like a three year old!" I hollered loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards me. Edward and Emmett enveloped me in a tight hug while Mom stared at me in shock. I smirked, remembering how much she hated surprises. Bella and Rose screamed my name in unison and rushed over as well.

A blonde head popped out of the dividing door which led into the backyard. "I'm home!" called out my father. He let out a laugh and hurtled towards me, dropping his brief case onto the garden floor.

"Alice!" he cooed. "Baby, you're home!"

I smiled; pleased at how my family had received me but then suddenly alarm bells rang in my head. Where's Jasper?

I looked behind and saw Jazz awkwardly hovering near a tree, unnoticed by my any of my family. I silently urged him to move forward so I could introduce him as my boyfriend but he cocked his head, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. I knew what was going through his head; he felt unwelcomed and didn't want to intrude.

"Jasper Whitlock, get your ass over here!" I shouted. Everyone looked around to see to whom I was talking to.

He walked towards me and stopped when he stood right next to me. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper", I announced with a smile.

**Jasper POV**

Just as the word 'boyfriend' left Alice's lips, three pairs of male eyes turned to glare at me while three other pairs of female eyes grinned at me.

While Edward's four year old son screamed. "You wanna marry me Auntie Alice?" shrieked the bronze haired kid. "Mommy said that boyfriends marry their girlfriends, just like I'll marry my Claire."

When my girl told me that her nephew Jason always blurted out the silliest of things, I didn't believe her. She'd been telling me that once she took him shopping with her and told him not to tell Grampa how much she spent. Naturally the little tyke told Dr Cullen and also added that his auntie pretended to like 'like' a lady who worked at a boutique, just so that she could cut in line to the sale.

I also remembered Alice mentioning that her father and brothers never liked any of the boys she dated in high school and most of the time her poor suitors ran away after Emmett or Edward came near 'em. But as for me, I could deal with the Cullen men, couldn't I?

Edward and Emmett's faces showed horror at Jason's words while the ladies were holding back their giggles.

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face as I firmly shook hands with my girlfriend's father and brothers.

Later that afternoon, we all had lunch together. Then Rosalie left to head back to her apartment in Port Angeles. Alice and Bella took Jason to the park while Mrs Cullen, err, Esme went to meet with a client. (She's an interior designer.)

So poor ol' me was stuck with the doctor and his two boys. We were sitting in the living room; Carlisle was reading the newspaper, Emmett was watching a Mariners game and Edward was staring at me uncomfortably while I tried to read my Business Studies text book.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see who it was.

_Edward._

"So Jasper, how long have you been dating my little sister?" he asked casually.

"Five months", I answered promptly.

"How come she hasn't mentioned you before in any of her emails?" said Emmett, looking away from the T.V screen.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her", I shrugged.

Emmett and Edward shared a knowing look amongst themselves.

"So Jazz…" said Edward.

"We can call you Jazz, right Jazz?" asked Emmett.

"Umm, sure."

"Uh huh. Let's get right down to business here. What're your intentions for Alice?" questioned Edward quietly.

Carlisle's eyes left his newspaper and were now on me. Crap. How the fuck do you tell your girlfriend of few months' father and brothers what your intentions are towards her?

Should I say: Uh, I love her and wanna marry her and make her have my babies? Nope, I ain't saying that 'cause I wanna keep my balls. They'll be needed in any future baby making process.

My mom taught me that honesty is the best policy so I give Edward a small smile and tell him what Alice means to me.

"I love her", I stated boldly. "She's everything to me."  
>There! I said it!<p>

"So you're not just dating her to get into her pants?" demanded Emmett. "So you won't get her knocked up and then abandon her? So you won't break her heart?"

Whoa. Whoa. No. That's not my plan! Although I've already gotten into her pants, her brothers really don't need to know that.

"I won't leave her", I confirmed. "And I'll never break her heart."

A grin broke onto Emmett's face. "Good", he said. "'Cause if you hurt her in any way, I'll break your fucking face, pretty boy."

"Emmett", warned Edward. "Be nice". Then he turned to me and smirked the typical smirk I was accustomed to seeing on my girl's face. "You on the other hand, trust me when I say that I'll help Em in whatever he's got planned for you in case you hurt baby Cullen."

Baby Cullen? Hmm, I didn't know they called Alice that.

"Oh by the way Jasper", interrupted Carlisle.

Ahh. Finally the doctor has spoken. At least this guy doesn't have plans to kill me!

"In case you do harm my baby in any way", he continued. "I'll make sure that you die a very painful death. I'm a doctor and I can sure as hell make it look like an accident. Putting that little warning aside, I'm sure you'll be very good to Alice."

He grins at me. He has the bloody nerve to grin at me after threatening to kill me! Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into? Do I have the aura of a bad guy or is it in these men's blood to threaten poor defenseless Business majors?

I gulped and attempted to smile but failed to do so. Just as I was about to excuse I to go to the bathroom the front door burst open and entered Alice with a sleepy four year old in her arms and her sister in law following after her.

She handed Jason over to Edward and walked over to me. "Hi. Did you have a good day?" she asked cheerily as she put her slender arms around my neck.

"Sure. It was… interesting", I managed to mumble out.

**Alice POV**

Later at night, I checked the watch on my night-stand and saw that it was around mid night. I jumped out of bed and silently tip toed to the guest room where Jasper was staying. I opened the door and entered. I smiled seeing that my boyfriend was asleep and leaned down to kiss him on his cheek. "Good night Jasper. I love you", I whispered before falling into deep sleep next to him.

**A/N: Well ladies, this is it. This is a one shot which came to my mind a while back. Originally I just wanted Emmett & Edward to threaten their lil sis's new bf. But then I decided to also add how Alice & Jazz meet in this story. **


End file.
